The Shadowsong Tribe
The Shadowsong Empire The Shadowsong People: Origins The Shadowsong People are a tribe of archers, heroes, and assassins, whom place survival, perseverance, and family above all else. Though somewhat tribal, their civilization has a close-knit sense of community, with each District, or Ward, of Kassau having it's own feel and cultures that they boast proudly, and each citizen having their own patron god that they worship deeply. Their culture was founded by a meta-human named Daegon, when he ventured to the world of Celeria and sought to mend the world of its problems. Though he fought long and hard for many years on that world to rid it of its issues, he didn't have enough time to complete the mission himself, and had to leave the world to journey back to his home, Keltheria, leaving Celeria to return to its ways of chaos and violence unchecked. After having returned to Keltheria, he wandered about for many years, doing vigilante work and Black Ops work for the Unmei Empire, until he founded the then small village of Kassau atop Dragon's Peak. Daegon eventually abandoned his name, becoming known as the Father of Kassau to some, but The Prime Serpent Sal'ahim to most, leaving his son, Oliver, to be the Grand Khan of Kassau, as it was he who reconnected with the remnants of Shadowsongs that had survived Celeria many years later. Oliver Shadowsong, now the Grand Khan of Kassau, continues to lead the city and his people into a new age of prosperity and growth with the help of his friends and allies. The Wards of Kassau Each Ward is ran by a tribe, with their leaders being called the Khan, or Khatun, that have their own specializations and ways of life. The First Ward, ran by the Shadowsongs, is the highest of the three wards up the mountain, with their leader, Oliver Shadowsong, being the Grand Khan amongst all of Kassau. The Second Ward, ran by the Blackmaw Tribe, headed by Kinkaku Blackmaw, is the Khan of his tribe, guarding The Tree of Eternity, and The Prime Well harbored at its roots, with his tribe. The Third Ward is ran by the Nightfang Tribe, led by their Khatun, Anko Nightfang, bringing organization to the Ward and handling much of the Shadow Ops missions that need doing for the sake of the city and its people. The Kage District is connected to the 3rd Ward, but is considered its own District as it has its own unique culture about it. Ran by their President Tony C. Kage, it's a land of technology, adventure, and business, with adventurers from many different places and far corners of the world coming to The Dreamforge to make a name for themselves as heroes. Behavior Shadowsong Each ward and its people have their own unique behavior and culture, but all of them share the fact that they respect and pay homage to their gods daily. The Shadowsong's favored goddess is the Heavenly Goddess herself, Sun Tanoshi, even though the Shadowsongs themselves are all children of The Serpent Emperor, Sal'ahim. They owe a lot of their success and prosperity to the Heavenly Goddess, and the Clan from which she came, and because of this devotion to her, they often cross the line of darkness and light to do what must be done for the safety and security of their family, friends, and people. Their preferred method of combat is often with the bow, or assassin-style combat using daggers, shivs, and throwing weapons, often balancing the styles together to create a versatile combatant that is both cunning, and unpredictable whether it be long-ranged sniping, or close-quarters tactics, a Shadowsong can deadly in any situation they put themselves in. As the city's founding family and leaders of Kassau, the Shadowsong's built the city from the ground up, and helped it blossom into what it is today as the Grand Khan, Oliver Shadowsong, is the head of his tribe and city. Their tribe is mostly composed of: Humans, Half Elves, Celerians Blackmaw A tribe of people that recently sprang up in the 2nd Ward of Kassau, the Blackmaw are a respectful, friendly, and honest folk, but they can be devastating in their resolve to protect their pack and fight for what is right. They are a tribe of wolf-men, meaning people whom have devoted their lives to releasing their inner primal beast, the Wolf, that worship an all devouring, cunning yet quick, protective, and loyal wolf, Vali, the noble companion of Lord Kenchi Tanoshi. They themselves, have obtained the feat of all devouring, and have obtained the ability to become something akin to a wolvish monster when enraged, but in the end they only use their powers for what is good for the pack, and everything that they must protect. As a result for their nobility and loyalty for the city, they were made into an official tribe of Kassau and now have a seat at the table for city affairs, with their representative being Kinkaku Blackmaw, Khan of the Blackmaw Tribe. Their tribe is mostly composed of: Humans, Orcs, Trolls, Half Elves Nightfang The Nightfang are an interesting tribe that formed recently within the 3rd of Kassau, being very watchful, devious, and power oriented, they have earned themselves a position in the city for some of the top Shadow Ops Agents within their ranks, and they believe they owe it all to The Serpent Emperor, Sal'ahim. They believe their patron god, Sal'ahim, granted them a blessing of power as they worshiped him so vigorously, and in the end they honor his name with every life they save, or life they take, if it is to defend the city that he founded for their sake so many years earlier. Often willing to take in new recruits to join their tribe, they train constantly, often sparring and practicing for Shadow Ops missions as they never want their guard to be down in cases of emergency. They fight like a serpent, quick, and venomous as they prefer close-quarters with their daggers, short-swords, hidden blades, and fight using any means necessary, throwing their lives on the line if it means their mission will succeed. As a result of their efforts to protect the city and organize the 3rd Ward, they were made into an official tribe of Kassau and earned for themselves a seat at the table for city affairs, with their representative being Anko Nightfang, Khatun of the Nightfang Tribe. Their tribe is mostly composed of: Humans, Half Elves, Dark Elves, Orcs, Trolls Combat Style Shadowsong Very versatile and quick-witted, the Shadowsongs primarily use bows and their sniping to their advantage, but are well trained in hand-to-hand combat and close-quarters tactics with daggers, shivs, and throwing weapons, as well as guerilla tactics for when they are outnumbered and must use the environment to their advantage. A Shadowsong may seem like a pest at first, with their often joking attitude and trash-talking personalities, but at each of their cores there is a good person who is willing to do die for what they believe in and want to protect. The Shadowsongs are said to house some of the greatest snipers and archers in the world. Blackmaw The Blackmaw Tribe fight as a pack, often chasing down and swarming their foes when they hunt, savagely biting, ripping, and tearing their enemies up with their bare hands. More so guardians of Kassau, they prefer to keep the peace within the city and protect its people as if they were within their pack, but when danger strikes they will only think of protecting the pack and go to the ends of the earth and back to do that. Not only are they capable of devouring anything, but they are gifted in communicating with animals, and can even transform into a monstrous sage version of their chosen animal, more often the Wolf, when they become enraged or once they master it, transform into it willingly when they need to fight. They are renowned for their raw strength and power, and are respected for their extremely humble attitude. Nightfang Very cunning and close-quarters oriented, the Nightfangs specialize in close-quarters combat and assassination with their daggers and throwing knives. They often paralyze their foes, whom they refer to as 'prey' before attacking them with their snake-like attacks, and sometimes even have pet serpents that lurk in the shadows waiting to assist its master's mission. The Nightfangs tend to be watchful, listening to everything that is going on around them all while blending in and going unnoticed until they wish to be noticed, and tend to be very power-oriented as only the strongest of assassins are deemed suitable to take leadership roles in their tribe. For this they're more than often selected into Kassau's Shadow Ops division and are renowned as some of the best assassins in the city.